


Frostbite Cuddles

by BlackCat46



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fluffy, Winter oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat46/pseuds/BlackCat46
Summary: Haymitch and Effie share a cuddle under many layers in the dead of winter.





	Frostbite Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there. Just thought I'd fill some of my time with a oneshot, so here's that oneshot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, its characters, or its world. All rights go to Suzanne Collins, and I am not Suzanne. I just like playing around with her characters.

"Effie?" Haymitch calls, entering his home through the back door in order to avoid ruining Effie's deep-cleaned hallway so soon. He glances around the kitchen and notices hot chocolate ingredients everywhere, and the smell of a roaring fire in the living room. This has become the norm in the past two weeks as winter has settled in, and naturally, Effie hates it. "Princess?"

Effie comes into the kitchen, visibly vibrating with coldness, depsite her layers of thick fleece and two thick pink house coats. "Hi, darling. Want a hot chocolate?" she asks through her clattering teeth. "I'm making."

"Sure, beautiful, that'd be nice," he says, eyeing her up. "Are you really still cold?"

"Freezing," she confirms. "There's a blanket fort on the sofa, and fresh clothes for you in the living room. If you get changed, we can warm up by the fire."

"Lifesaving little Bug," he chuckles, then kisses her forehead, wincing at her icy skin. "You really are cold."

"I know," she sighs. "Go get dry and warm, Squishy, the weather out there is _dismal_ at best. Go get yourself warm."

He does as she tells him, then comes back to her once he's dressed warmly. He wraps his arms around her padded body and kisses her neck while she makes their hot chocolate. "Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" he asks her quietly.

"Only once a day since you brought me home, and twice since you married me," she whispers, leaning on him.

"I should tell you more often," he muses. "You're definitely very beautiful."

"Okay, what do you want?" she asks, tilting her head to look at him. "I'm not undressing for whatever reason."

"Not asking you to," he mutters. "I just want to spend some time cuddling my wife tonight. We haven't had an uninterrupted cuddle on the sofa for ages, and I miss your frostbite cuddles."

"Then all the cuddles for you," she whispers. "And you can even have kisses for being extra sweet about it."

"Lucky me," he mutters, nuzzling her hair. "Your shampoo's different."

"Yes, I wanted to smell like coconut," she whispers. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do," he tells her. "Nicer than that weird one you had a few months back."

"I thought so," she hums. "You know, I remember a time you wouldn't be caught dead so much as _thinking_ the word cuddle. What happened to that man?"

"That man nearly lost his cuddling partner. Dignity means nothing to me now, I'm happy to be mushy with my wife in my old age," he mutters.

"You're forty five, you're not old," Effie giggles. "You're still in prime years to be a parent. That doesn't mean old."

"You're saying the word parent to scare me," he mutters.

"No, I'm not, I'm just saying you could be if you wanted to be. I know you don't, and I'm basically incapable anyway," she mutters, stirring up their chocolate drinks. "Let's go to the sofa and get warm. I want to cuddle you too."

They make their way into the living room, curl up on the sofa with their drinks, and tug the blankets over themselves. As they're relaxing and sipping their drinks, Haymitch asks "Penny for your thoughts?"

"You're a very good snuggly," Effie tells him sleepily.

Haymitch blinks and takes Effie's cup out of her hand to sip her drink, and smirks at the familiar taste of chocolate liqueur in it. "As I suspected," he chuckles. "You're drunk."

"Not drunk, just tipsy," she counters. "Do you want some?"

"Just had some," he says. "And no, beautiful, I don't want more. You're already on the verge of drunk. No more tonight, okay?"

"Okay," she agrees. "I'm still cold."

He wraps her tighter in the blankets, covering her up a bit more. "Thaw out here," he murmurs. "My little frosty thing."

"Okay," she whispers. "I have lizard blood."

"Yeah, you do," Haymitch says. "You're a funny little lizard."

"I'm going to nap," Effie tells him, setting her mug on the table. "If you could squish me every so often, that'd be great."

He chuckles and kisses her nose. "All right, take a nap."

He sits and watches her drift off, pressing her cheek to his chest, a small smile on her face, and not for the first time with her, he silently longs to freeze the moment with her and live in a bubble of happiness with her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go. Another little peek into the life of Hayffie. Hope you enjoyed, and please feel free to send me requests, I'm pretty much always available to write them up. If you have the time and energy (I know not everyone does), please drop me a line letting me know what you thought.
> 
> Much love and happiness to you all. Until next time. Cat xxx


End file.
